


Requiem

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [18]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the comatose respond to aural stimulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**R** equiem

They say the comatose respond to aural stimulation. What they do not say, is that many do not.

Neither does the Princess.

Beethoven, pop music, lullabies - they all do not get through to her. Maybe it's the stasis liquid in which she's held, maybe they just haven't touched her soul.

But when he speaks to her, when he tries to sing that faintly familiar lullaby from his own infanthood, it isn't  _her_  heart pounding. It's his.

Every little motion of hers in the stasis fluid has his heart skip a beat - maybe,  _maybe_ ,  _she_  is listening.

( _I hear your pain._ )


End file.
